Дарт Сион
Дарт Сион ( ), также известный как Владыка боли, — лорд ситхов, живший во времена Старых войн ситхов. Сион участвовал в Великой войне ситхов на стороне Империи ситхов Экзара Куна и был сражён в одной из битв. Однако Сион обнаружил, что способен восстать из мёртвых, воззвав к своей боли, гневу и ненависти. Его изуродованное тело сохранялось в целостности самой Тёмной стороной, и он обрёл бессмертие. Империи ситхов Экзара Куна было суждено рухнуть, но на её место пришла новая, созданная Дартом Реваном и Дартом Малаком, и Сион примкнул к ней. Однако Реван, вернувшийся на Светлую сторону, отрёкся от могущества и своими руками уничтожил свою Империю, а выжившие ситхи обратились друг против друга. Спустя некоторое время Сион был обнаружен Дарт Треей и стал её учеником вместе с Дартом Нихилусом. Трое лордов ситхов образовали Триумвират ситхов и объединили под своим началом остатки Империи Дарта Ревана. Однако в самом Триумвирате наступил раскол — Сион и Нихилус, устав от абстрактных учений Треи, лишили её связи с Силой и изгнали, после чего начали истребление немногих выживших джедаев. К 3951 ДБЯ Орден джедаев был практически полностью уничтожен; вернувшаяся в это время из изгнания Митра Сурик считалась последним джедаем в галактике. Однако Трея сорвала покушение ситхов на жизнь Изгнанницы и стала её наставником. Впоследствии Митра и Сион снова встретились в разрушенной Академии ситхов на Коррибане, но временно побеждённый Сион позволил джедаю уйти, испытывая к ней непонятные ему самому чувства. В конце концов Трея покинула Сурик и вернулась на Малакор V, где вновь подчинила себе Академию Трайуса и самого Сиона. Изгнанница последовала за Треей и в Академии столкнулась с Сионом. После победы над ним она убедила его, что цена за бессмертие была слишком велика, и лорд ситхов наконец позволил себе умереть. Биография Возвышение лорда ситхов Человек, позже ставший Дартом Сионом, жил во времена Старых войн ситхов, около 4000 ДБЯ. Возможно, Сион — его родное имя, и позже, став ситхом, он лишь добавил к нему приставку «Дарт». Сион долгое время был восприимчив к любой слабости и боли — физической и эмоциональной — также, как и любой другой человек. Вместе они становились для него невыносимым бременем и наполняли его ненавистью. Но вместо страданий он принял свои мучения и обратил в оружие, став Дартом Сионом, владыкой боли. thumb|250px|left|Дарт Сион над побеждённым врагом. Дарт Сион, грозный воин-ситх, участвовал в Великой войне ситхов в 3996 ДБЯ на стороне Империи ситхов Экзара Куна. Он безрассудно устремлялся в схватки с джедаями, но, вопреки его ожиданиям, смерть обходила его стороной. Ощущение боли притуплялось, и Сион всё больше убеждался в собственном бессмертии. Наконец, он был сражён, но не убит. Его мучения достигли агонии и заставили Сиона восстать и обрушить весь свой гнев на своего «убийцу». Сион обнаружил, что он мог держать своё разрушенное тело в целостности с помощью Тёмной стороной Силы. Однако цена за бессмертие была велика — ситх был обречён испытывать невыносимую боль, и ему приходилось всё время концентрироваться на своей ярости. По-видимому, Сион был широко известен во времена Великой войны ситхов — в 3963 ДБЯ ситх-аколит Хаазин, также участвовавший в Великой войне ситхов, предрёк, что джедай-защитник Люсьен Дрей станет учителем новых ситхов Хаазина, и предложил ему новое имя «Дарт Сион»;Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 34: Оправдание, часть 3 тот, впрочем, отрёкся от пути Тёмной стороны.Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 35: Оправдание, часть 4 В конце концов Империя Экзара Куна рухнула, и выжившие ситхи бежали от джедайских чисток во Внешнее Кольцо. Спустя сорок лет павшие джедаи Дарт Реван и Дарт Малак создали новую Империю ситхов, и Сион примкнул к ней. Впрочем, она тоже потерпела крах — Реван вернулся к Свету и победил Малака, после в среде выживших ситхов началась жестокая борьба за власть. Сион стал свидетелем начала резни среди ситхов на Коррибане и падения Академии ситхов; эти события потрясли его, и он возненавидел Ревана за уничтожение Империи. Триумвират ситхов Сион пережил гражданскую войну ситхов и в конце концов был обнаружен Дарт Треей, бывшим учителем Ревана, павшим на Тёмную сторону. В отличие от других лордов ситхов, сражавшихся за владения во Внешнем Кольце, Трея преследовала грандиозные цели, и для её планов ей нужны были носители раны в Силе. Сион и другой лорд ситхов, Дарт Нихилус, согласились стать учениками Треи. Под её руководством они постигли забытые знания древних ситхов в Академии Трайуса на Малакоре V и стали тёмными лордами ситхов. Трея, Нихилус и Сион образовали Триумвират ситхов и поставили своей целью полное уничтожение Ордена джедаев. Трея стала мастером для обоих лордов, и Сион многому у неё научился. thumb|250px|right|Сион и Нихилус противостоят Трее. Впрочем, у лордов ситхов, объединённых лишь общей ненавистью к джедаям, вскоре появились разногласия. Вместе с могуществом росли и амбиции Нихилуса и Сиона. Нихилус, познав тайные техники ситхов, был заинтересован лишь в удовлетворении своего голода; Сион же жаждал битвы, чтобы заглушить свою боль яростью; к тому же он устал от абстрактности учений Треи и её постоянного присутствия в своих мыслях. Обоих лордов сдерживала лишь власть Треи, и они объединили свои силы, чтобы свергнуть её. Они напали на Трею, когда та медитировала в ядре академии, и разорвали её связь с Силой, после чего Сион обрушил свой гнев на бывшего учителя. Лишённая власти, Трея была изгнана из Триумвирата и вернулась на путь серого джедая, приняв своё старое имя Крея. Сион и Нихилус же, избавившись от учителя, подчинили себе других лордов ситхов и начали в 3954 ДБЯНовая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история свою кампанию против выживших джедев; впрочем, действовали они по большей части независимо друг от друга. Пока Нихилус бороздил рубежи Внешнего Кольца с остатками флота ситхов, Сион вместе с ситхами-убийцами Треи истреблял разрозненных джедаев. Много раз он был «убит» джедаями, но каждый раз возвращался к жизни. В 3952 ДБЯ Нихилус атаковал собрание джедаев на Катарре, убив многих выживших джедаев. Орден джедаев был публично распущен, оставшиеся джедаи ушли в подполье, спасаясь от ситхов-убийц Сиона.Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история Вскоре Лонна Вэш, член совета джедаев, прилетела на Коррибан в поисках Сиона. Однако джедаю не стоило ступать на родную планету ситхов — вскоре она попала в его ловушку. Сион, впрочем не убил Вэш, а пленил её и держал в заброшенной академии ситхов. Последний джедай К 3951 ДБЯ Орден джедаев считался полностью уничтоженным. В это время в известное пространство вернулась рыцарь-джедай Митра Сурик, изгнанная из Ордена за то, что последовала за Реваном на Мандалорские войны. Возвращение Митры было организовано мастером Эйтрис, которая надеялась таким образом выманить ситхов из тени. Благодаря стараниям Эйтрис весть о «последнем джедае» вскоре достигла ситхов, и Сион отправился за Изгнанницей, которая в это время была уже на пути к Телосу IV на борту республиканского крейсера «Предвестник». Однако помимо Сиона Сурик искала и сама Крея. Во Внешнем Кольцо корабль Креи «Эбеновый ястреб», ранее принадлежавший Ревану, столкнулся с крейсером Сиона, но успел послать сигнал бедствия — на который, по стечению обстоятельств, откликнулся сам «Предвестник». По прибытии на место происшествия крейсер обнаружил оба корабля дрейфующими в космосе. Капитан отправил поисковые группы на оба корабля, и те вернулись лишь с двумя безжизненными телами — Креи и Сиона. Экипаж «Предвестника» и не подозревал, что на его борт с крейсера Сиона проникла группа невидимых ситхов-убийц. 300px|left|thumb|Сион на мостике «Предвестника» после резни. Сион был доставлен в медицинский отсек, где его обследовали республиканские медики. Вид обезображенного тела Сиона поразил их; они так и не смогли определить его состояние и поместили в резервуар с колто. Тем временем ситхи-убийцы распространились по кораблю и терпеливо наблюдали за членами экипажа в ожидании своего лорда. Наконец Сион пробудился и вырвался из резервуара и вместе со своими ситхами-убийцами начал истребление экипажа. Однако ему не удалось настичь Сурик — в этом его опередила Крея, которая обнаружила джедая в бессознательном состоянии и доставила её на борт «Эбенового ястреба». «Предвестник», находившийся под контролем ситхов, открыл огонь по «Ястребу», но тому удалось сбежать в гиперпространство, хотя и с тяжёлыми повреждениями. В конце концов «Ястреб» достиг горнодобывающей колонии Перагус, но Сион вскоре выследил его и направился к Перагусу. После состыковки «Предвестника» со станцией ситхи-убийцы проникли в комплекс в поисках жертвы. Крея, Митра и присоединившийся к ним контрабандист Эттон Рэнд тем временем были вынуждены отправиться на борт «Предвестника» в поисках спасения с Перагуса, но Сион уже поджидал их на крейсере. Крея вступила в схватку с Сионом, позволив Митре и Эттону сбежал с корабля. Несмотря на снисходительное отношение Креи к своему бывшему ученику, в бою она лишилась руки, но также сумела сбежать и воссоединиться с Изгнанницей и Эттоном на «Эбеновом ястребе». «Предвестник» открыл огонь по убегавшему «Ястребу» и задел астероиды Перагуса, что привело к огромному взрыву, уничтожившему большую часть астероидного пояса Перагуса и сам «Предвестник». Ястреб успел уйти в гиперпространство незадолго до этого; сам же Сион сумел пережить взрыв. Встреча на Коррибане Ненависть к Крее, которая была готова пожертвовать собой ради Изгнанницы, затмила разум Сиона, ибо он считал себя более достойным учеником. Сион посвятил себя изучению прошлого Сурик и узнал о её участии в Мандалорских войнах, о событиях у Малакора и об изгнании Митры. Сион решил использовать пойманную ранее Вэш в качестве приманки для Изгнанницы, искавшей мастеров-джедаев по всей галактике. Наконец поиски привели её на Коррибан; почувствовав её прибытие в заброшенную Академию ситхов, Сион расправился с пленницей и запер двери Академии. Изгнаннице не оставалось ничего, кроме как продвигаться вглубь Академии, где она и столкнулась с лордом ситхов. 250px|thumb|Сион в Академии ситхов. Сион поведал Изгнаннице о своей ненависти к Крее и предупредил, что учения Креи в конце концов уничтожат джедая, как и его самого, после чего напал на Сурик. Ей удалось победить его несколько раз, но каждый раз он взывал к Тёмной стороне и вновь вступал в схватку. Наконец Крея с помощью Силы обратилась к Изгнаннице и предупредила, что Сиона невозможно было одолеть на Коррибане. Митра бежала из Академии, и Сион позволил ей уйти, считая, что она это заслужила. Окончательная смерть После схватки на Коррибане Сион отправился на Малакор V в Академию Трайуса. Тем временем Крея благодаря узам Силы вернула себе свои возможности. Она «предала» Сурик, расправившись с выжившими мастерами-джедаями и вернулась на Малакор, вновь как Дарт Трея. Столкнув Нихилуса с Изгнанницей, она вернула под свой контроль Академию и подчинила себе Сиона. Трея приказала ему подготовиться к прибытию Изгнанницы и оказать той уважение. Сион пришёл к выводу, что Трея лишь испытывала его, и победа над Сурик позволила бы ему вновь стать учеником Треи — или даже уничтожить её. Изгнанница победила Нихилуса и, узнав от мастера Эйтрис о планах Треи, отправилась на Малакор V, чтобы остановить уничтожение Силы. В Академии Трайуса она вновь встретила Сиона. Убеждённый в непобедимости Треи, он призвал Сурик покинуть Академию, чтобы не разделить его страдания от учений Треи. Он надеялся, что если Изгнанница отречётся от Треи, той не останется ничего, кроме как признать Сиона своим лучшим учеником. Сурик отказалась отступить и вступила в схватку с лордом ситхов. thumb|250px|left|Сион принимает смерть. Несколько раз Сион был сражён, но мощь Тёмной стороны на Малакоре возвращала его к жизни. Сурик пыталась убедить лорда ситхов, что Трея презирала его и лишь использовала для достижения своих целей, и что ей нужен был ученик, способный отречься от Силы, а не зависимый от неё. Сион отверг её слова, будучи убеждённым в том, что после смерти Изгнанницы Трее бы пришлось закончить его обучение, но его вера была подорвана. Сразив Сиона в четвёртый раз, Сурик доказала ему своё превосходство над ним. Сион осознал, что его жизнь, полная боли, не была истинным могуществом. Он признал, что Изгнанница была слабостью не только Треи, но и его. Предупредив Сурик о том, что Трея попытается сломить её, как она сломила его, он наконец позволил себе умереть. Наследие Через много лет после смерти Сиона среди последователей Баран До, ордена чувствительных к Силе Кел-доров с планеты Дорин, зародился культ, посвящённый Сиону. Безжизненное тело лорда ситхов было доставлено в Монастырь Баран До на Дорине. Около 3640 ДБЯ,Энциклопедия Star Wars: The Old Republic во времена Холодной войны, группа археологов обнаружила этот монастырь и забрала на исследование несколько подношений лорду ситхов, как и его световой меч. Личность и черты характера Подобно Нихилусу, Сион когда-то был обычным человеком, но Тёмная сторона изменила его до неузнаваемости. В отличие от других людей, Сион принял боль и упивался ей, наполняясь ненавистью и гневом. И хотя он стремился к смерти, боль лишь делала его сильнее. В конце концов Сиона постигла судьба Нихилуса — Тёмная сторона поглотила его, практически полностью уничтожив его личность, стала его сущностью. И пока он принимал тьму внутри себя, он был непобедим. Однако вечная жизнь превратилась для него в бесконечные мучения, и единственной целью в его жизни стала борьба — как с джедаями, так и с ситхами, — ради заглушения боли яростью. thumb|right|Дарт Сион — повелитель боли. Галактика по мнению Сиона была «больна», поэтому он был ярым приверженцем единого государства ситхов. Сион презирал Ревана за то, что он отверг власть и шанс изменить галактику. Лишь Изгнаннице удалось убедить Сиона в том, что истинное могущество заключалось не в безграничных возможностях, а в способности от них отказаться. Сам же Сион, впрочем, не преследовал цели строительства новой Империи — остатки ситхов, объединённые Триумвиратом, были лишь жалким подобием истинных Империй, — как и Нихилус, он стремился лишь уничтожить всех джедаев и стать сильнейшим ситхом. Как ни странно, Сион был способен испытывать положительные эмоции, такие как любовь и сострадание. Именно эти чувства к Изгнаннице затмили его ненависть к ней, и он смог наконец принять смерть. Отношения Дарт Трея Хотя Сион многому научился у Треи, в конце концов он разочаровался в её абстрактных взглядах. По его мнению, её учения ослабляли ситхов. В итоге они с Нихилусом стали причиной её падения; свергнув Трею, Сион стал считать себя истинным мастером-ситхом. Впоследствии Сион возненавидел Трею — он был уверен, что именно она, а не Сила, была причиной его страданий, и поэтому стремился уничтожить всё, что было ей дорого. Впрочем, вернувшись на Малакор, Трея с лёгкостью подчинила себе Сиона. С этого момента у него не осталось в жизни ничего, кроме учителя; своё предательство Треи Сион считал испытанием, как и бой с Изгнанницей в Академии Трайуса, но Сурик удалось убедить его, что Трея презирала его, как раба Силы, и для неё он был не более чем инструментом. Митра Сурик Изначально Сион считал Сурик беспомощным, сломленным джедаем, не способным остановить грядущее господство ситхов. Однако позже он изучил её прошлое и обнаружил, что у неё было нечто общее с ним — она знала ужасы войны. У Сиона стало зарождаться некое уважение к Изгнаннице; однако он презирал её за то, что она отказалась от Силы и считал себя более достойным учеником. Кроме того, он ненавидел её как главную слабость Креи. Потерпев «поражение» от рук Сурик на Коррибане, Сион позволил ей уйти, считая, что она это заслужила. В Академии Трайуса он проявил своеобразное сострадание к Изгнаннице — он предложил ей смерть вместо страданий от учений Треи, но Сурик отказалась. И хотя на Малакоре сама Тёмная сторона наполняла Сиона, он уже не испытывал ненависти к Митре, считая её в некотором роде прекрасной. Благодаря этому ей удалось убедить лорда ситхов наконец принять смерть. Силы и возможности Ещё во времена Великой войны ситхов Сион открыл свою главную способность — бессмертие. Ненависть и гнев заполняли его, и ему было достаточно воззвать к Тёмной стороне, чтобы вернуться к жизни, что, впрочем, было мучительно больно и требовало от него концентрации на своих тёмных эмоциях. В мощных источниках энергии Тёмной стороны, таких как Коррибан или Малакор V, Сион становился практически непобедимым. Бесчисленные битвы сделали из Сиона грозного охотника на джедаев, никогда не упускавшего жертву; он был способен обхитрить даже мастера-джедая. Впрочем, большую часть знаний от получил от Треи в Академии Трайуса. В число его способностей входили замедление Силы, ярость Силы, высасывание Силы, невосприимчивость Силы, а также разновидности телекинеза — от вихря Силы до ранения Силы. За кулисами 240px|left|thumb|Концепт-арт сражения Эйтрис и Сиона. Впервые Дарт Сион появился в RPG Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords в качестве одного из трёх антагонистов; он был озвучен шотландским актёром Луисом Меллисом.RPG Vault: LucasArts Press Day Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Report Лиланд Чи подтвердил, что имя «Сион» (Sion) образовано от слова «Scion», что означает «потомок» или «наследник». Можно предположить, что изначально планировалась дуэль Сиона и Эйтрис, так как на нескольких концепт-артах изображен их поединок,Обои рабочего стола, изданные LucasArts.com для продвижения игры, включали Atrission.jpg. однако в игре два этих персонажа никогда не встречались. Отношение Сиона в игроку в KotOR II основано на выборе пола главного героя. К Изгнаннику-мужчине Сион испытывает лишь ненависть и презрение; к Изгнаннице же он, согласно примечаниям в исходном коде игры, испытывает некую любовь, которую он не может выразить.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords», 903MAL_dlg.erf, 903sion.dlg: «{Trying to describe love}I hate you because you crawl within my head as she does, but your presence holds no thoughts, no teachings, you are just… there, unspoken.» Крис Авеллон, сценарист KotOR II, заявил в одном из интервью, что он желал бы раскрытия темы взаимоотношений Сиона и Митры Сурик в Расширенной Вселенной.EU Cantina.net " Interview with Writer Chris Avellone Сион упоминается в серии комиксов «Рыцари Старой Республики». В комиксе «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 34: Оправдание, часть 3» ситх-аколит Хаазин предсказывает становление джедая Люсьена Дрея в качестве тёмного лорда ситхов и предлагает ему взять имя «Дарт Сион». Эта отсылка вызвала множество споров среди фанатов Звёздных войн вокруг теории о том, что Люсьен стал Сионом. Сторонники данной теории указывали на то, что хотя следующем же выпуске Люсьен отрекается от пути повелителя боли, его дальнейшая судьба была неизвестна. Впоследствии сам автор комиксов Джон Джексон Миллер опроверг данную теорию, заявив, что Люсьен не был Дартом Сионом.Запись в блоге Джона Джексона Миллера Наконец, в справочнике по «Рыцарям Старой Республике» было указано, что Сион принимал участие в Великой войне ситхов, действия который происходили задолго до событий комиксов. Так как Хаазин также участвовал в той войне, можно предположить, что он встречал Сиона на поле боя или был наслышан о нём. В игре «The Force Unleashed» Сион представлен в качестве скина игрока. Впрочем, его модель значительно отличается от модели из KotOR II как по внешности, так и по броне.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' Вырезанный контент В связи с сжатыми сроками разработки KotOR II из игры было вырезано множество контента, в том числе и касающегося Сиона. Многие диалоги и сцены так и остались незадействованными в игровых файлах, и позже часть удалённого контента была возвращена фанатами.The Sith Lords Restored Content Mod Схватка с Нихилусом 200px|thumb|Сион против Нихилуса. В первоначальной версии игры роль Обмена играл ГеноХарадан. Пока Изгнанница продвигается по сюжету на Нар-Шаддаа, Сион медитирует в Академии Трайуса, пока его ситхи-убийцы не докладывают ему о том, что Сурик жива. После этого лордв ситхов отправляется на личном корабле за Митрой.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II — Chapter 3-Nar Shaddaa: Everyone and Their Grandmothers are Bounty Hunters Изгнанница проникает на базу ГеноХарадана, но попадает в ловушку; взрыв уничтожает базу, и Сион, уверенный в смерти последнего джедая, покидает Нар-Шаддаа. Сион прибывает на флагман Нихилуса «Опустошитель» и сообщает о полном уничтожении джедаев, а также о возвращении Треи. Сион сообщает о разрыве их союза с Нихилусом и нападает на него, но тот отбрасывает противника волной Силы. Сион понимает, что неспособен противостоять столь могущественному лорду ситхов, и покидает корабль.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II — Chapter 3 — Nar Shaddaa: The Evil Overlord List Эта сцена позже была воссоздана фанатами.«Вырезанное содержимое KOTOR 2: Сион против Нихилуса» на Youtube Лонна Вэш По первоначальному сценарию игрок должен был обнаружить мастера Лонну Вэш не на Коррибане, а на вырезанной планете M4-78. Планы Сиона относительно Лонны также были другими — согласно её словам, он собирался принести её в жертву в некоем ситхском ритуале.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords», 702kor.mod, datapad_vash.uti Мастеру, однако, удаётся сбежать вместе со своим учеником.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords», 702kor.mod, kaah.dlg Позже Лонна Вэш принимает участие в собрании на Дантуине вместе с другими мастерами, но на выходе из Анклава мастеров и Изгнанницу настигает Сион. Лонна Вэш вступает в схватку с Сионом и задерживает его, позволяя Изгнаннице сбежать.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II — Chapter 6 — Korriban: Darth Grumpyface Малакор V Когда Трея возвращается на Малакор, она требует Сиона подчиниться ей. Он заявляет, что больше не позволит ей уйти живой, на что она отвечает, что он так и не понял её урок — его мощь была бесполезна. Она демонстрирует это, поднимая его в воздух и обрушивая на землю с помощью Силы.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II — Chapter 8 — Telos: The Puppy Holocaust Когда Изгнанница прибывает на Малакор, Трея приказывает Сиону доставить джедая к ней. Он обеспокоен намерениями Треи, и она насмехается над его чувствами к Изгнаннице и заявляет, что собирается сломить её. Если же игрок выбрал мужской пол, Сиону безразлична судьба Изгнанника, но он недоволен тем, что Трея собирается обучить его путям ситхов.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords», 904MAL_dlg.erf, 904sion.dlgStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II — Chapter 9-Malachor V: I Believe in the Kingdom Come Эттон и Сион thumb|250px|left|Сион и сломленный Эттон. В конце игры все спутники Изгнанницы противостоят Трее, но терпят фиаско и становятся её пленниками. Однако Эттону Рэнду удаётся бежать, и Сион преследует его в коридорах Академии. В конце концов они сталкиваются, и управление над Эттоном переходит в руки игрока.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II — Chapter 9-Malachor V: This is the Fight That Never Ends Если Эттон терпит поражение, Сион отсекает ему руку и клянётся сделать Эттона «отражением себя». После победы над Треей Изгнанница обнаруживает Эттона, истекающего кровью, но ему суждено умереть. Если же Эттон одержит верх над Сионом, ему удастся сбежать, после чего он воссоединится с Изгнанницей в финале.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords», 903MAL_dlg.erf, attsion.dlg Появления * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 34: Оправдание, часть 3» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Реван» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас» Неканонические появления * Источники 200px|thumb|Скин Сиона в The Force Unleashed. * «Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Официальное руководство Prima по стратегии» * «Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история» * * «Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook» * «Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе» * «Угрозы Галактики» * «Руководство по «Рыцарям Старой Республики»» * * «Иллюстрированный Атлас» * * «Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)» * «Энциклопедия Star Wars: The Old Republic» * ''Star Wars: Force and Destiny'' Core Rulebook Примечания и сноски }} |years=3955 ДБЯ—3951 ДБЯ |before=Дарт Трея |before-years=3956—3955 ДБЯ |after=Неизвестный лорд ситхов }} Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Тёмные лорды ситхов Категория:Лорды ситхов Триумвирата ситхов Категория:Охотники на джедаев Категория:Умершие в 3951 ДБЯ Категория:Лорды ситхов Империи ситхов Ревана Категория:Умершие на Малакоре V